Juwan
Juwan (주완, Juwan) is a character in Denma. Summary He's the best of best Quanx trainer, but he's the most rigorous one in the entire universe eight. His head is big. And he has a broad forehead. He wears red suit. He sending Gongja to cigars and introducing guys including nobles. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (27), Jiro reads the business card's memories and in the past, he gives a business card to him and says he's a professional Hyper-Quanx trainer slash dealer, and Mustache who's kind local dealer told him all about him, and he just wants to says it's a privilege to meet him in person. He asks that can Jiro tell them how many Quanx skills he has. He finds a empty drug container and thinks Jiro is a junkie. Mustache pretends not to know that. He wears Georg filter sunglasses and sees Jiro, and thinks if he'd known he was in this state, he wouldn't have bothered coming here at all, and he can't exactly blame Mustache either, and he does have skills like he said, but the wavelengths from his body show he's beyond recovery, and no amount of training will ever get him back to normal, and he should've known, and he'd dare toss him his way just because he's from an outer planet, and he only wasted his precious time. He takes off his Georg filter sunglasses but he falls it. Jiro picks up the sunglasses his Partial Teleportation ability and brings to Juwan. He says he has two Quanx abilities in total, one is the one he just saw, and the other one is he doesn't wanna talk about it, or rather he can't tell him ever. In (12) - Ch.543, (28), he thinks he doesn't even care at this point, but he's a pro, so he'll keep it professional until the end. He says he takes it there's a reason why Jiro feel reluctant to share and he asks he did know that he has more than two Quanx abilities and among those skills which haven't been manifested themselves, he has the Interplanetary Teleportation. At that time, Jiro says he doesn't need a new planet, and he just wish he could just teleport outta here, so he could get out of this slum. He asks Jiro do really want to escape this slum, and he says he asked that question out of genuine concern. He says the Hyper-Quanx market in universe eight has grown at an incredible speed, and the main clientele being the wealthy nobles, and they never cease to fight over who has more territories, and it goes without saying that the inevitable violence calls for more firepower, but the U.C.S. strictly forbids any individuals from arming themselves, that's why they started looking for Hyper combat Quanxs as an alternative, and nobles are willing to pay anything for the firepower of a single highly-trained Quanx. He says he searches for those kinds of battle Quanxs with potentials and help them reshape, so they can get the treatment they deserve as vigilantes of those nobles, and no matter how much a Quanx expects, he never fail to exceed their expectation, and he's quite a celebrity in this line of work, and it's their lifelong wish to be handed his business card among many Hyper-Quanxs, and which is also why he's sometimes bothered by mediocre, good-for-nothing dealers here and there, so if he want to get out of here, come see him, but of course, he doesn't just accept anyone who knocks on his door, and it won't easy, and after he pass the test, he still have to undergo three years of training which is that only 10% of the chosen Hyper-Quanxs endure through, but then again, he has a feeling they'll see each other again, and make sure he hold onto that business card. He says most of the Hyper-Quanxs that come looking for him are after money, it's their absolute motivation, and during the initial state of training, they train harder than anyone else, and the tougher the training gets, the harder they train, and it's almost as if they'll make it to the end, but when the training reaches its most extreme limit, most of them quit, and it's the ones who looked the most unpromising and unstable in the beginning, who end up showing the most remarkable perseverance under extreme conditions, and about those 10% who made it through the entire training process, if they had anything in common unlike the ones who gave up halfway, it's that they all had a clear goal other than mere fortune. He says for example Jiro said he wants to get out of slum and it's most admirable, however, people often deceive themselves in order to deny their harsh reality, and if his wish was to mean anything, the answer has to come from the bottom of his heart as well. He says so he'll ask Jiro one last time, and he asks that does he really wish to escape from his current situation. Jiro didn't believe Mustache and he, and he turned them down, but a few days later, he thinks something and he uses his ability and takes out something in the drawer. Jiro goes to the drug dealer's shop and shouts to drug dealer's colleague that he may borrow his phone. Jiro reached out to him himself as if something urgent just came up, and he asks his offer is still good. But of course, he'd a condition, a reasonable one, Jiro might add. He says he can quit the meds. Jiro says he may just lend him 30 million and 120,000 won (about 26,565 $), then he'll quit the damn drug and sign a contract with him. He says he has no interest in Jiro and he didn't know he was a junkie. Jiro says he'll quit the drug. He starts smoking and says he feels so reassured after hearing that from Jiro, like hell he'll, and he's tired so he'll hanging up now. He hangs up the phone, and the drug dealer's colleague is angry because Jiro just made an interplanetary call which is expensive. Jiro calls again to him, and says if he doesn't pay them, they'll sell his sister to somewhere much worse than here. He says to Jiro that put himself in his shoes and think for a second, how annoyed he'd be right now, and he'll hanging up now. Jiro shows him to his business card and says he came to planet Moab with one of his Quanxs' Interplanetary Teleportation skill, and the last time he checked, Teleporting between planets is a serious crime, and if the planetary immigration office ever found out about this three mil won't cut it, and he won't pay his way out of that one. He angry and says he'll just deny it, and Jiro isn't the first to blackmail him. Jiro says remember before that there's this other Quanx ability that he can never tell him about, it's Memory Reading, and he's holding his dirty little secrets, everything he's done, right here. He says Jiro is junkie so he's too high to understand what he's doing right now, and he asks why he can't get thirty mil himself with his precious ability and what he would do drugs but robbing banks is too much. Jiro answers that his rap sheet is longer than he'd imagine, and his account is constantly being monitored, and detectives come looking for him if his balance goes over three hundred thousand won, and all his bank accounts are blocked, and they ain't hiring a junkie Quanx so nobody would hire him, above all else, and he desperately need a trace of account transfer, when he paid his debt in cash last time, Gyu-oh's goons often lied about not receiving any money, but if it's in the form of a down payment from him, the police won't ask any questions about the money, so please help him because there's not a single person in this universe, and he'll pay him back, no matter what happens, and please don't let them sell his sister away. He says he swear to god that's the last time he ever go to Moab. He says if Jiro wanna make money through him, quit the meds and bring this money in cash. Jiro grateful to him. He's angry and shouts that just ask for 30 mil, but why'd Jiro add 120 thousand at the end. Jiro says that's his overdue phone bill. He shouts to Jiro that, he'll fill his freaking head full of drugs, and drop dead. In Korean version, he shouts to Jiro that, he'll fill his freaking head full of drugs, and go to hell. Jiro calls him who smokes, and says everything. He says he knew it wouldn't last three days, and junkies can never quit, and Jiro have made a complete fool out of him, and let's just say the money he gave him was for the charity, and if he mess with his business card again, he'll bury him alive, and he have to just doesn't torment his family or those around him, and die alone quietly. It took Jiro three days before he started using again, and after that, he and Mustache never heard from him again. Few years later In Kuan's Fridge (6), one Hyper-Quanx explodes the car and teleports. He says what the another man see here's only a fraction of his training. The another man, the baron who's smoking, he says there're several reasons he does business with him, first of all, he's the top Quanx expert in all of universe eight. He admits it. The baron says apart from his ability to gather information about Quanxs, but his precision, his profound understanding and application of almost every kind of Quanx skill are all just astounding, to say the least, and all of those fine qualities also make him the best Quanx trainer as well, and the ones he has trained are seriously the best of the best, the reason a low class noble like him is even able to do business with the Gosan family is thanks to those qualities he provide, for which he's always grateful, but even when he already provide such top-notch Quanxs, he's still so stingy when it comes to evaluating their combat skills, and his guess is he's the most rigorous one in the entire universe eight, of course, that's also the reason they've never failed their clients, not once, and he truly stood out among the others in the Hyper-Quanx market, which was formed shortly after the Aorica incident 20 years ago. The baron says he'll sell this one, too, and he gives him to two billion. He sees the money and says he has his own reasons for continuing to does business with baron, it's because he sincerely appreciate his qualities, and and he hangs up. At this time, Ibon calls to him and says he just saw some huge digits on the screen. He says he was just calculating the number of outcomes Ibon had call him out of the blue. Ibon says he doesn't keep the business all to himself, and he can spread the love. He says those nobles doesn't even talk to commoners like Ibon, and he says instead of whining, he would use that time to find a new market if he was him. Ibon says he bet Eldgon can open Kuan's Fridge. He surprised and says Ibon took Sumai's offer, and he told him he wouldn't do it so he asked him, and he know he's desperate and all, but who knows what he'll do to him. Ibon says he can tell at him all he want, but at least lend him some money before he does. He says Kuan's Fridge is an object Quanx, and it's not something an ordinary biological Quanx like Eldgon can open. Ibon says he thought Eldgon was a Hyper. He says Eldgon just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently, and besides, even if he were a Hyper, there's no guarantee he can open it, so may Ibon rest in peace, old friend. He gives a list of Hyper-Quanxs from Moab, a planet that has nothing to do with him to Ibon, and says he haven't got much time, so it'd be better start looking for a solution there, and maybe he'll get lucky and find someone who can open that door. He says it'll be nice if there was a key to that fridge, which is the deceased Kuan had a fridge membership card, he's telling Ibon it would be quicker to look for that instead, but then again he has already looked into that, so he's a dead man anyway, and he'd better start saying his prayers, and maybe he'll see a miracle. The Hyper-Quanx thanks to him because he can support his family. He says he knows all those trainings the Hyper-Quanx have been through weren't easy, and whatever his expectation is, he guarantee he'll get more, and the baron will handle his business from now on, and he asks always remember what he taught him, especially how to act around the nobles, and take care of himself and good luck. The Hyper-Quanx says he just happened to overhear his conversation earlier, and he asks he give his acquaintance a lift to the planet Moab. He rejects, but the Hyper-Quanx says his acquaintance sounded like he was in a tight schedule, and he just wanted to share some of the good fortune that followed him. Mustache finds a business card and says Jiro kept it all along. Jiro reads the business card's memories. Jiro recalls again. Jiro wrinkles to the business card, and thinks that he judging people from his ivory tower. Jiro throws the business card. Mustache asks Jiro is sure he won't want that later. Jiro answers Mustache can have it if he want. In The knight (13), the Conqueror orders his henchman to the outer planet Quanx dealer said to be able to get a connection to the Blanks safety, he should call him up at once. In (14), he appears to the Conqueror. He says it's heard to judge the predominance among the forces, since there are countless possibilities and matchups that can happen when Quanxs team up. if the battle Quanxs that are hired by the Emperor or other nobles are ferocious hunting dogs, then the Blanks are avenous wolves, impossible to tame, no one in universe eight could become their masters. The Shortest Director asks the Maskless Darth Vader to there's anyone they've to look out for under the Emperor. The Maskless Darth Vader answers a few, and under the assumption that there hasn't been a change in members, ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul), those four, they're all Quanxs that turned down the offer of the Gosans' White Police Guards. The Shortest Director pulls Maskless Darth Vader by the ear and asks that's what he want them to look out for, why the hell would they've look out for those hooligans, who he does think they're. The Shortest Director answers all of ㄱ, ㄴ, ㄷ, ㄹ are students of Ms, Gongja. The Shortest Director says the Maskless Darth Vader should forget about this job. The Medium Height Director says this could actually be better, they could make her do all the work. The Shortest Director ask back who the hell would Gongja listen to. He asks he can try speaking to Gongja. The Shortest Director says actually, if it's an outsider like him, Gongja might at least listen. He says he has been greeting Gongja every year, so if the Shortest Director just let him meet her, he'll do something. Gongja sits in a chair, smokes a cigar, meets he and the Maskless Darth Vader. Gongja asks he did come to see if she threw away his gift or not. He kneels down and says Gongja is sarcastic as always. Gongja says as he can see, she's sucking on cigars, every chance she get, so he should stop sending her these, she told him, what she needs, is a charming boyfriend. He asks what about the Count that he introduced Gongja to last time. Gongja answers she's boring, as expected from a man who has a lot, he doesn't give a damn about the needs of anyone but himself, so he should bring her a guy who's charming and not boring. He says he shall look into it. Gongja asks what brings him here, came all the way here in person. He tells Gongja something. Gongja asks so what he's telling to does right now, is to fight her own students. He answers it's a misunderstanding, what he's asking of her is, that Gongja stop the unnecessary casualties that could occur from unnecessary collisions. Gongja calls him to Dodo and shouts that's the same thing, and he thought it was a good idea to say that to her so he's insane. He apologizes if he came off disrespectful, but if Gongja participate in this operation, she can use this to stop the Emperor's taunts. Gongja stands up and tries to go somewhere and says he should beat it, fuck off. He says Gongja knows she's the only one who can take on this position, because she's the greatest Quanx in the history of universe eight. Quotes *"Do you really wish... ...to escape from your current situation?" *(To Jiro) "Quit the meds and bring this money in cash." *"Just ask for 30 mil. Why'd you add 120 thousand at the end? What's that about?" *"Ahhh.... Just fill your freaking head full of drugs, and drop dead!! (go to hell!!)" Category:Characters Category:Male